


Think of Me

by Un_HappyQuinn



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jewlery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_HappyQuinn/pseuds/Un_HappyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has a present for Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not ignoring the comments I read everyone and they make me smile I'm just not great at this site and have no idea how to reply.
> 
> Thanks to http://butterfly-for-a-jedi.tumblr.com/ for proofreading.
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr at Un-happyquinn.tumblr.com

It had been quiet in the garage. The Cyclone had not had a case in a while, and everyone used that time to work on their side projects. Happy was currently working on a new cage for Ferret Bueller. She was welding when she saw Toby standing across from her trying to get her attention. She finished the edge and turned off the equipment. She lifted her face mask and removed her gloves. 

"Hey sorry didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to tell you everyone else went to the store," Toby said.

Happy raised an eyebrow at him; she wasn't sure why he would interrupt her just to tell her that. 

"Are you alright Doc?" Happy asked as she pulled the guard off her head and set it down by her gloves. 

"I also figured now was the best time to give you something," he added fidgeting. 

Happy walked to the other side of the table to be closer to him. They had gotten much closer over the last few weeks, but they had not told the rest of the team anything about their budding relationship. 

Toby pulled out a simple metal chain. 

"I was actually trying to make you a necklace, but then I remembered we almost die every other day and figured let's not add something else that could kill. Then I thought bracelet which is also a horrible idea with all the tools and stuff, so I made you an anklet. I know you wear boots all the time so it won't really show but, I figured when you felt it around your ankle you would think of me." Toby explained as Happy looked at the anklet. "I mean since you are falling for me and everything." 

Happy's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes slightly "So you were awake."

"You may have paid Ralph to take care of me, but you didn't pay for his silence." 

"You paid Ralph to tell me you were asleep?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think of the anklet?" He asked changing the subject "If you hate it I could buy you something." he added quickly.

"I think you have a thing for my feet." She stated.

"I should have just bought you a ring like I was going to." 

Happy stared at him "I like this a lot better." 

"You really like it? I'm not great at making chains." 

Happy stood on her toes and closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips lightly to his to make him stop talking; she pulled away quickly to be met by Toby staring at her wide-eyed.

Toby didn't think he would ever get used to her doing that and that made him smile.

"So you like it?"

"No one has ever made me anything," she stated taking a step back.

Happy toed off her left boot to put the anklet on but paused a moment.

"Hey Doc, how am I supposed to put this on?" she asked inspecting it closer as she realized it was missing one important thing.

"You open the cla....oh."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist putting in a "Talisman" reference.


End file.
